Sasuke X Sakura Silent Hill 2
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is kind of my own version of Silent Hill 2, but SasuSaku Style! R&R Please!


Sasuke X Sakura (Silent Hill 2) Chapter 1: The Search For Sakura Begins...

**(Note: In my opnion, I think that this Silent Hill 2 story kind of fits Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. xspolierx Sasuke ends up trying to kill Sakura... twice! So in the manga and anime, I know that it's pretty obvious that Sasuke hates Sakura. xend spoilerx. xspoilerx. So in the story, since James supposedly killed Mary because he kind of hated her, because he wanted to end her suffering because she was sick. But then I was on the Silent Hill Wiki, and I was reading James' background, and it said that he was drinking, because he was depressed that Mary was sick. I also saw all the cutscenes to the game on YouTube. xspoilerx. So like I said, I think that this love story between James and Mary kind of fits Sasuke and Sakura. Now, I'm going to try to do my own version of the game, without trying to copy the whole script. Also, I was originally going to have Ino or Karin play Maria, since Mary and Maria are kind of one in the same person. So, I thought that Ami Uchiha, or the RPC version of Sakura should play Maria, because she kind of has Sakura's hair style, and dresses like her. But like Sasuke, she also has the Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of her shirt. Anyways, please enjoy the SasuSaku Version Of Silent Hill 2.)**

Story:

This kind of my own version of Silent Hill 2, but SasuSaku Style! R&R Please!

Cast:

Main Characters:

Sasuke as James Sunderland.

Sakura as Mary Shepherd-Sunderland.

Hinata as Angela Orosco.** (Note: Look, I know that Hinata's character is Angela is completely out of character. But, I kind of think that Hinata fits Angela, because Angela's mentally disturbed and possibly mentally ill.)**

Choji as Eddie Dombrowski **(Note: Oh come on! I'm sure that some of the Silent Hill 2 and Naruto fans know that Choji fits Eddie, because they're both chubby. I was going to have Jirobo play Eddie, but I couldn't resist the idea of Choji not playing Eddie.)**

Naruto as Laura **(Note: I was almost going to have Inari, Moegi, or Konohamaru play Laura, and I was almost going to have Naruto not be in here. But then some of my fans might get disappointed if Naruto wasn't in here. While the other Naruto characters are from Part II (Shippuden), I will have Naruto Uzumaki from Part I play Laura. Although, he's thirteen in this one. I personally think that Naruto kind of fits Laura, don't you think?)**

Ami Uchiha as Maria.

Supporting Characters:

Itachi as Sasuke's brother **(obviously).**

Madara as Sasuke's and Itachi's uncle **(that's also probably obvious too.)**

29-year-old Itachi Uchiha was on his way to his house that he lived in with Sasuke, his younger brother, and Madara, their uncle, to go and bring the mail to Sasuke.

Itachi and Madara have been living with Sasuke ever since his wife, Sakura, died of that terrible disease three years ago when Sasuke and Sakura were 21.

So, after Sakura's death, Madara and Itachi decided to live with Sasuke and to take care of him which was a promise that they made to Sakura before she died.

Now, as I was saying, Itachi was getting the mail for Sasuke. But... however... when Itachi was going to give his little brother the mail... it would change Sasuke's life... forever. **(Note: You'll see why.)**

As Itachi came inside the house, he said:

"Sasuke, the mail's here!"

"Itachi, I'm right here." said Sasuke, who was taking a nap on the couch.

"Oh, sorry. Did I disturb you, little brother?" asked Itachi.

"You sure did... big time." said Sasuke who gave Itachi a dirty look.

"Okay, Sasuke. Calm down. Don't give me that dirty look." said Itachi.

"Whatever. Just give me the mail, Itachi... please." said Sasuke.

"Here you go." said Itachi as he gave Sasuke the mail.

While Sasuke was looking through the mail, he saw an envelope that not only said the return address and his name on it, but it also said something else that caught Sasuke's eye. The envelope read:

_To Sasuke._

_Love, Sakura._

After getting out the mail from the envelope, there was a letter with Sakura's writing on it. The letter read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm waiting for you..._

_In our "special place"..._

_In that special place... and my restless dreams... I see..._

_Our "special town"..._

_Silent Hill..._

_You promised that you'd take me there again someday..._

_But... you never did..._

_Well... I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"..._

_Waiting for you..._

_Love, Sakura._

_"Wait a minute... could this be? No... no it can't be. Sakura died of that stupid disease three years ago. There's no way that she could've wrote this. Unless... unless she wrote it before she died. Or maybe... her ghost did. No... that's stupid. What in the world are you thinking, Sasuke? A dead person can't write a letter... it just... doesn't add up. But... then... what should I do? Should I really go to where she is? Could Sakura really be there... waiting for me?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"Sasuke? Sasuke." said Itachi as Sasuke snapped out of his trance, and looked at Itachi and Madara who was standing there.

"Are you okay?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi... Uncle Madara... I'll be right back." said Sasuke as he went to go and change into his Akatsuki outfit.

When Sasuke came back, Itachi and Madara were shocked that Itachi's own little brother and Madara's nephew was wearing the Akatsuki jacket.

"Sasuke, why are you wearing that?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" asked Madara.

"Uncle Madara, Itachi, the two of you used to be in the Akatsuki until you promised Sakura that you'd take care of me after she died, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Right. And your point is?" asked Itachi.

"Look. The point is that I'm going to find Sakura... even if it's the last thing I do." said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke, she's dead. You can't search for a person that's already been dead for three years." said Madara.

"Yeah. Uncle Madara's right, Sasuke. I mean, why even bother trying to look for Sakura if she's already dead?" asked Itachi.

"Just take a look at this letter." said Sasuke as he gave both Madara and Itachi the letter.

After they read the letter, Itachi looked at Sasuke, and said:

"We understand. Come on, Sasuke. Let's go."

"Thank you, Itachi. Thank you, Uncle Madara." said Sasuke as he hugged them. "Alright. Let's go." said Sasuke as he stopped hugging them as the trio left the Uchiha house after Madara and Itachi put on their Akatsuki outfits as Madara put on his "Tobi" mask.

After Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara left the house, they began walking as they were off on their journey to find Sakura.

_~ Opening Song Sequence ~ _

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

_Violate all The love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you. _

_~ Song: #1 Crush. ~_

_~ Artist: Garbage. ~_

**(Note: Sorry, I couldn't resist in not trying to put that song in there because it was stuck in my head all day yesterday, and I kind of thought it would fit the story. Well, I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for Chapter 2 Sasuke X Sakura (Silent Hill 2).)**_  
_


End file.
